


Garden Plots

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, day 1 fave girl, lrappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Sometimes you need your best friend to pull out out of your rut.Iris character study!





	Garden Plots

It’s been too long since Iris got to sit and let the sun bake into her skin like the dirt around her. Or maybe it’s been just the right amount of time to make her miss it, because she’d missed it an awful lot.

Her face is turned up to the skies and the brim of her sunhat tipped back, the leaves of the big tree filtering it down over the other part of the garden but not over her. The flannel she’d come out wearing had gotten tied around her waist and her mint green tank top had gotten some dirt rubbed on it, and her shorts were just as close to the weeds as her ankles and tennis shoes were. Her gardening gloves, a bit stiff from disuse, are back on her hands and the world is finally right again.

Except, honestly, it’s not.

Iris sighed and looked back at the house. Talia and Auriana were inside, probably laughing and probably working on something and probably eating her food and watching her shows and lounging comfortably. They’d offered to weed with her, but she’d immediately refused as politely as she could. Gardening was her thing, and she wasn’t really in the mood to share.

No, she didn’t want to share. The world was off enough without sharing, then bother counting the magic, the band, the twins? It was all too much to think about. She closes her eyes again and tries not to dwell.

If she just got this section weeded,she could take a break on the dock with some lemonade. If she just watered the tomato plants, she could bike down to Nathaniel’s house and steal some sunday-morning cookies from the plate by the stove, kiss his mother on the cheek, and lay around playing video games and forgetting the world around them. If she just got through this, she’d be okay.

Her heart catches in her throat. She’s not okay.

She misses when her life were less crazy. There was danger and magic at every turn, blocking her in and locking her away from the things she loved. Was she Wonder Woman, warrior princess, or Rapunzel, tucked away in some tower like a secret? It ate her up, and every attack by the twins that just barely lost sent her closer and closer to the fear that she wouldn’t win this battle. Then at the end, who would she be? Iris, Princess of Ephedia, or Iris, the girl who lost it all?

Iris has to pull off one of the gloves to wipe her eyes.

She’ll pretend it’s sweat.

The summer heat simmers her like a fine piece of meat, probably setting a few more freckles into her legs and arms, probably beginning the process for a light tan. Maybe she should take a break, but all she wants to do is settle here until the pumpkins vines start to creep and the leaves turn brown.

Maybe she should let Talia and Auriana weed for her, if she can’t even get to the tomatoes without crying.

What was she doing with her life? Lolirock was working out, but at what cost? It was fun and interesting, but when the time came, would she ever get to see her best friend again?

Or what if she lost? What would happen to her home, to Sunny Bay, to Earth then? Would it be left alone, or destroyed as punishment for sending her there in the first place? Would she get to breathe in the sweet summer air again, would she get to lay down at the beach and let herself sink into the sand, would she get to dig her fingers into the dirt? Or would she be trapped away, put to sleep, made into a scullery maid, sent into some forest? Would she even get to survive?

“Hey.”

She blinks slowly, and there’s Nathaniel. He’s too tall, getting in the way of her sun. Iris wonders how she hadn’t seen him through her barely closed lids.

“Hey.”

“Whatcha doin’ there?” He glances at the half weeded chunk of the garden bed.

“Pondering my imminent morality. Weeding.” She shrugged.

“Death is inevitable. Want to come make a smoothie with me?”

Iris cracked half a smile and offered him her hands. “Anytime.”


End file.
